Happy Birthday, Mama!
by Kim Candy
Summary: Kejutan tak terduga dari anak dan suaminya di hari ulang tahunnya. Krisho! AU. Typo(s). Don't Like Don't read! mind to gimme ur review?
1. Chapter 1

**H** appy **B** irthday, **M** ama!

 **K** risho **F** iction

 **G** enre : **F** amily, **H** umor

 **R** ating : **T**

 **W** arning :Suho!Gs. Alternative Universe. Typo[s].

.

* * *

 **Wu's Family**

 **-Wu Yifan (Husband/Father)**

 **-Wu Junmyeon (Wife/Mom)**

 **-Wu Luhan (Eldest, 1st grade Junior High School)**

 **-Wu Baekhyun (Jongdae's twin. 5th grade Elementary School)**

 **-Wu Jongdae (Baekhyun's twin. 5th grade Elementary School)**

 **-Wu Zitao (Sehun's twin. First class of Kindergarten)**

 **-Wu Sehun (Zitao's twin. First class of Kindergarten)**

* * *

"Mamaaa~dimana seragamku?"

"Mama, Sehunnie mau susu."

"Huwaaa, hyungie, mama, disini ada kecoa!"

"Ma, lihat bola sepak Luhan tidak?"

"Ma, dasiku hilang!"

Suara-suara bocah itu terdengar saling bersahutan. Di jamin, kepala kalian serasa ingin pecah jika mendengarnya secara bersamaan.

Sang ibu masih kerepotan mengurusi dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara kelima anaknya sudah berkoar nyaring laksana burung gagak yang kelaparan.

"Luhannie, kemari nak." Teriaknya memanggil sang tertua, tangannya masih sibuk mengurusi wajan yang berisi tumisan daging dan sayur.

"Kenapa, ma? Oh iya, mama lihat bola sepak Luhan tidak?"

Sang ibu berdecak, heran dengan anak sulungnya ini.

"Lu, jangan pikirkan bola-mu dulu. Nanti mama carikan. Sekarang, bantu mama menyusun piring diatas meja."

"Siap, ma!"

Anak sulungnya itu bergegas menata 6 buah piring di atas meja makan. Juga menaruh sepasang sendok dan garpu di masing-masing piring. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri ibunya.

"Sudah selesai, ma."

"Apa adik-adikmu sudah selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya?"

"Tao dan Sehun belum mandi. Sementara Jongdae sedang memberantakan kamarnya, mencari dasinya yang hilang. Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan menghamburkan kamar, katanya mencari baju seragamnya." Lapor Luhan, lengkap tanpa ketinggalan satupun informasi. Dan berhasil membuat ibunya memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut. Kepalanya pening.

"Mandikan saja Tao dan Sehun, lalu pakaikan seragam mereka. Jongdae dan Baekhyun biar mama yang urus."

"Baik, ma!"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, beruntung si anak sulung dapat menjadi tangan kanannya.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya dan menyajikannya di tiap-tiap piring, serta membuatkan susu untuk kelima anaknya, ia naik kelantai dua rumahnya. Dan masuk ke kamar anak kembar pertamanya.

"Ya ampun, kalian ingin menghancurkan kamar kalian sendiri?"

Dua tersangka langsung menghentikan pergerakannya. Kemudian menatap ke bibir pintu, dimana sang ibu menatap mereka heran sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hehe, maaf ma. Dasi Jongdae hilang, ma!"

"Lalu kau, Baekhyun. Apa masalahmu?" Junmyeon bertanya, kemudian maju untuk memungut boneka-boneka yang berserakan di dekat kakinya.

"Emm, seragam Baekhyunie hilang, ma."

Junmyeon mengernyit. Hilang?

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Lupa."

Junmyeon menghela nafas,"Mama akan merapikan ini dulu. Ayo, bantu mama. Setelah itu, mama akan mencarikan dasi dan seragam kalian."

Dua anak kembar itu melonjak girang, "Terima kasih, mama!"

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit yang melelahkan itu terlewati, akhirnya mereka semua sudah dapat duduk manis di depan sarapan masing-masing. Masing-masing sudah berseragam rapi.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, anak-anak." Tegur Junmyeon ketika Baekhyun berebut bagian ayam dengan Jongdae.

"Ne.."

Junmyeon akhirnya dapat merasakan kedamaian dan ketenanganㅡwalau hanya sesaat.

"Mama, kapan papa pulang?" Tanya Tao sambil terus menggigiti ayamnya. Ia terlihat kesusahan untuk menggigit paha ayam itu.

Junmyeon terdiam. Tak tahu ingin menjawab apa.

"Iya, kapan ma?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Ehm, mama tidak tahu. Mungkin papa akan pulang saat pekerjaannya sudah selesai."

Kali ini si bungsu yang menimpali,"Kapan kerjaan papa akan selesai? Sehunie ingin jalan-jalan dengan papa dan mama. Dengan hyungdeul juga." Gumamnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Junmyeon mengusap kepala Sehun,"Sabar ya sayang. Papa pasti pulang. Nah, ayo selesaikan makan kalian. Nanti malah terlambat ke sekolah."

"Ne.."

Junmyeon hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia selalu mengatakan,

' _Papa pasti pulang.'_

Walau pada kenyataannya ia tidak tahu, kapan sang suami datang. Ia hanya dapat mengatakan itu untuk menenangkan anak-anaknya. Bukan hanya anak-anaknya yang merindukan sang ayah.

Ia juga merindukan ayah dari kelima anak-anaknya ini.

.

.

.

"Luhanie, jaga adik kembarmu ya. Makan bekal kalian saat jam istirahat. Jangan makan sembarangan, jangan nakal, dan belajar yang benar ya."

Luhan mengangguk pelan,"Iya, mama."

Kali ini Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kembar di samping Luhan, dan melanjutkan petuahnya.

"Baekhyun, Jongdae, berhenti mengerjai teman-teman kalian. Belajar yang betul. Nanti saat jam istirahat makan bekalnya ya, jangan jajan sembarangan. Kalau sudah pulang sekolah, tunggu kelas Luhan hyung sampai selesai ya. Kalian tunggu di depan gerbang. Kalau ada orang asing janganㅡ"

"Jangan mau dibujuk apalagi sampai dibawa. Iya, ma. Kami akan melakukan semua yang mama katakan. Jadi mama tidak usah khawatir ya!" Potong Baekhyun dengan wajah meringis. Ceramahan ibunya panjang sekali.

Junmyeon mendengus pelan, lalu menjitak kepala anaknya sayang.

"Dasar. Ya sudah, sana masuk."

Junmyeon melepas mereka bertiga setelah mengecup dahi mereka satu per satu. Sekarang tinggal mengantar kembar bungsunya.

"Kalian siap untuk bersekolah, kids?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil melirik kedua anak kembar tak identiknya yang duduk di belakang.

"Nee~"

"Kalian akan mendapat banyak teman disana. Berteman dengan baik ya~?"

"Nee~~"

Perjalanan menuju sekolah baru mereka berlangsung dengan tenang. Sesekali terdengar nyanyian riang dari kedua anak kembar itu. Junmyeon hanya tertawa-tawa mendengarnya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai~"

Junmyeon turun dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu belakang. Dan kedua anaknya turun dari mobil.

Setelah mengunci mobilnya, ia berjalan masuk ke sekolah baru Sehun dan Tao.

Sesampainya di depan kelas baru mereka, Junmyeon berhenti menuntun kedua anaknya. Sehun dan Tao pun berbalik, memandang ibunya dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Kenapa mama berhenti? Mama tidak masuk?"

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, lalu berjongkok di hadapan kedua anaknya.

"Yang sekolah kan kalian. Jadi, kalian yang masuk. Mama hanya mengantar sampai disini, sayang."

Tao memandang ibunya berkaca-kaca,"Apa mama akan meninggalkan kami? Kami takut ma!"

"Karena ini hari pertama, jadi mama akan menunggui kalian. Nah, kalian masuk saja, ya. Jangan khawatir, mama duduk disitu." Ujar Junmyeon sembari menunjuk ke arah deretan kursi yang ada di dekat situ.

Junmyeon kelabakan karena dihadapkan dengan dua pasang mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"E-eh? Kenapa menatap mama seperti itu? Sudah, sudah. Ayo masuk ke dalam, kalian anak pintar, 'kan?"

Angguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Jangan takut. Ibu gurunya baik kok. Tidak seperti yang diceitakan Baekkie hyung."

Setelah mencium dahi kedua anaknya, ia mendorong pelan anak-anaknya agar masuk ke dalam kelas. Junmyeon masih berdiri di depan kelas. Dan memberi senyuman penenang ketika kedua anaknya menolehkan kepala padanya.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat mereka duduk di tempatnya. Dan ia melihat seorang anak mendekati Sehun juga Tao. Sepertinya mengajak berkenalan. Dan anak-anaknya menyambut dengan baik. Ia bersyukur karena anaknya bisa berbaur dengan lingkungan baru.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 siang ketika Junmyeon menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Anak kembar bungsunya baru pulang sekolah. Dan ia berencana menyiapkan makan siang. Sebelum itu, ia menyuruh Sehun dan Tao berganti baju.

"Mama, Tao mau pakai baju panda yang kemarin."

Junmyeon masih mencari pakaian untuk Sehun dan Tao di dalam lemari. Ia hanya diam, tak menyahuti permintaan Tao.

"Mamaaa~?"

Ia kembali dengan dua setelan pakaian bergambar kelinci. Yang satu berwarna putih, dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hitam.

"Baju itu belum dicuci. Masih berada di keranjang pakaian kotor. Sekarang pakai bunny dulu, ne?"

Tao cemberut, tapi pasrah saja saat ibunya memakaikan baju bergambar kelinci itu.

Tidak seperti Tao yang banyak protes soal baju, Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan gambar baju yang di pakainya.

"Nah, kalian mau makan apa?"

"Cookies, ma!"ㅡTao.

"Ada ayam, ma?"ㅡSehun.

Junmyeon menggandeng tangan kedua anaknya, dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Apa kalian ingin membantu mama memasak?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. Sementara Tao terlihat enggan dengan ajakan ibunya.

Junmyeon tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Tao pelan.

"Kita membuat sup dahulu. Kemudian kita membuat cookies bersama. Mau tidak?"

Tao tiba-tiba mengangguk semangat, "Ne!"

Junmyeon tertawa geli,"Nah, mama punya apron panda untuk Tao, dan apron kelinci untuk Sehunnie~"

Dengan hati berbunga, Sehun dan Tao memakai apron itu.

"Ma, tadi pas di sekolah, ada yang mau berteman dengan Sehun dan Tao! Namanya…eumm..Tao hyung, namanya siapa?"

"Namanya Kyungsoo."

"Nah, iya, namanya Kyungsoo! Hihi~"

Junmyeon yang sedang membersihkan ayamnya pun tersenyum mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Aigoo~anak mama sepertinya senang sekali. Apa Sehunnie senang bersekolah?"

"Nee~"

"Tao juga suka! Tadi kami diajari membuat origami."

Junmyeon tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan sebuah mangkok pada Tao.

"Mama akan memotong sayurannya. Nanti, Tao masukkan potongannya ke dalam mangkuk ya."

"Ne~"

"Sehun, ma, Sehun?"

"Sehun bergantian saja dengan Tao hyung. Sehun kan tidak bisa menggunakan pisau."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya. Ia tidak kebagian tugas, dong.

"Tao hyuung~Sehun juga ingin memasukkan sayurnya.."

"Eng! Nanti duluu.."

"Huwee…Tao hyuuung!"

.

.

.

"Mama, Sehunie mau menaburi coklatnya!"

"Tao juga, Tao juga!"

"Iya, iya, bergantian ya. Nanti tumpah."

Junmyeon kewalahan menghadapi antusiasme anak-anaknya saat membuat cookies coklat.

Sehun mengambil segenggam choco chips dari mangkuk yang di pegang Junmyeon. Lalu menumpahkannya di atas adonan cookies yang disusun di atas Loyang.

Junmyeon sweatdrop melihatnya,"Sehun, itu terlalu banyak."

Anaknya itu tertawa girang, "Sehun suka coklat!"

"Apa Sehunie mau, giginya berlubang karena terlalu banyak makan coklat?"

Sehun buru-buru menggeleng sembari menutupi mulutnya,"Sehun tidak mau!"

"Makanya, kalian jangan terlalu banyak makan cokelat dan permen. Nanti gigi kalian berlubang karena dimakan oleh monster kuman!"

Tao berjengit takut karena mendengar kata monster.

.

Junmyeon pun memunguti choco chips yang ditaburkan secara berlebihan oleh Sehun tadi dan menaruhnya lagi di mangkuk.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita memanggang!"

Sehun dan Tao mengekori Junmyeon yang berjalan menuju oven.

"Mama, kapan cookiesnya matang?" Sehun bertanya sambil memandang lapar ke arah pintu oven yang baru saja ditutup oleh mamanya.

"Kita harus memanggangnya selama 30 menit."

"Tao akan menyimpan cookiesnya untuk papa!" Seru Tao sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Papa pasti akan menyukai cookies buatan Sehun dan Tao." Sahut Sehun lagi sambil membayangkan papanya yang memakan cookies buatannya dengan Tao hyung tersayang.

Junmyeon jongkok dihadapan kedua anaknya guna melepas apron yang masih melekat di tubuh mungil anaknya itu.

"Kalian bisa menonton tv sebentar. Mama mau mandi. Setelah itu kita akan menjemput Luhan hyung, Baekkie hyung dan Jongdae hyung."

.

.

.

Luhan, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Tao dan Sehun saat ini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Luhan sedang membantu Baekhyun dan Jongdae untuk mengerjakan pr-nya. Sementara Sehun dan Tao asyik menonton kartun.

"Ya! Jangan menyenggol tanganku dong. Tulisannya kan jadi jelek."

"Aku kan tidak sengaja. Nih, hapus. Benerin tulisannya."

Baekhyun mendengus, dan menyambut penghapus yang diulurkan Jongdae.

"Jongdae jelek!"

"Yah!"

"Bisakah kalian tidak ribut, ha?" Luhan menggerutu, pusing melihat tingkah kedua adiknya ini.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae terdiam, dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hyung, Luhan Hyung!" Baekhyun berseru memanggil hyungnya. Padahal jarak mereka berdua kurang dari satu meter.

"Apa?"

"Besok ulang tahun mama, kan?"

Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya, begitu pula Luhan.

"Besok tanggal 22 ya?" Tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Aku ingin, kita semua member kejutan pada mama."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita pergi kerumah Bibi Yixing? Kita minta bantuan untuk membuat kue. Lalu Luhan hyung telpon papa deh! Tanya sama papa, kapan pulang. Aku sih inginnya papa pulang hari ini kalau tidak sibuk…" Suara Baekhyun melemah di akhir kalimatnya.

Luhan mengusak surai Baekhyun dengan lembut,"Papa sudah lama keluar kota. Hampir setengah bulan! Kupikir papa sudah tidak terlalu sibuk lagi. Mungkin saja papa sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Tenang dulu, Baekkie."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus ke rumah Bibi Yixing kapan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Hmm, sekarang bagaimana? Kalau kita pulang terlambat dan membawa bingkisan, mama pasti curiga. Mumpung mama sedang pergi." Ujar Luhan memberi saran.

"Sehun dan Tao bagaimana?" Bisik Jongdae sambil menunjuk kedua adik bungsunya yang terlarut dalam kartun.

"Kalau di bawa, takutnya merepotkan Bibi Yxing. Tapi kalau di tinggal, pasti lebih repot lagi." Gumam Luhan dengan dahi berkerut, tandanya berpikir keras.

"Ah, bukannya ada Jongin disana? Sehun dan Tao kan senang sekali bermain dengan Jongin." Jongdae hampir memekik saat mengatakan itu. Terlalu excited.

Luhan menepuk tangannya pelan,"Kau jenius, Jongdae-ya! Baiklah. Sekarang kalian bereskan semua ini ya. Hyung akan berbicara dengan Sehunnie dan Tao."

"Siap, hyung!"

Luhan berdiri, dan menghampiri Sehun dan Tao. Kemudian duduk di samping Tao.

"Sehunna, Tao-ya, hyung akan pergi ke rumah Bibi Yixing. Apa kalian mau ikut?"

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung melonjak dari tempat duduknya,"Mau ikut, hyung! Ikut, ikut! Sehunnie mau main dengan Jonginnie hyung!"

"Kalau Tao bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan pada adiknya yang masih terpaku pada layar televisi.

"Yaa~Tao hyung mau ikut tidak?"

"Tao?"

"…"

"Hey, Wu Zitao? Kau mendengar hyung tidak?"

"…"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Tao kalau sudah terlarut dengan televisi, susah sekali sih di panggil.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo..?"

"Ne, Yeoboseyo?"

"Papa, ini Luhan." Lirih Luhan dengan suara yang pelan.

"Eoh? Luhannie? Kenapa menelepon?"

Luhan menggigiti bibirnya, sedikit ragu dengan hatinya yang ingin banyak bertanya pada sang ayah.

"Luhannie? Kau masih disitu?"

Ia menghela nafasnya. _'Luhan, kau sudah janji dengan adikmu. Sebagai hyung kau harus bertanggung jawab. Ya. Aku berani dan bertanggung jawab.'_ Batinnya berbicara, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pa, kapan papa pulang?"

Terdengar jeda beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya suara berat sang ayah menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Maaf, sayang. Papa masih ada kerjaan. Mungkin akan pulang besok."

Raut wajah Luhan mengeruh. Ia merasa sangat kecewa.

"Maafkan Papa, sayang."

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu ya? Padahal Luhan berharap Papa bisa pulang cepat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Mama besok.."

Sang ayah di seberang sana terhenyak kala mendengar suara kecewa anaknya.

Dan apa? Ulang tahun mamanya? Ulang tahun isteri tercintanya?

Crap. Ia melupakan hari penting itu.

"Err, Luhannie, Papaㅡ"

"Papa lupa ya?"

Skakmat! Tepat sekali.

"Uh, ya. Maafkan Papa."

Sementara itu, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Papanya ini pelupa sekali, sih?!

"Luhan? Papa akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan papa dengan cepat. Dan sebisa mungkin, malam ini juga papa pulang. Do'a kan papa agar bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat."

Wajah Luhan menjadi berseri, "Benarkah? Papa mau menepati janji?"

Pria di seberang sana terkekeh ringan,"Kalau papa mengingkari janji yang papa buat, silahkan pukul papa nanti."

Luhan tertawa,"Aku akan memukul papa dengan tongkat bisbolku! Hahaha!"

Luhan dapat mendengar tawa renyah dari ayahnya,"Tunggu papa ya. Salam untuk adik-adikmu. Untuk mamamu juga. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae. Cepat pulang, Pa!"

"Iya, iya."

 _Pip!_

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah Bibi Yixing dengan wajah berseri.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mencari Baekhyun dan Jongdae di dapur.

"Baekhyun-ah! Jongdae-ya!" Teriak Luhan semangat.

"Aigoo..kenapa teriak-teriak, hm?" Tanya Yixing sambil menaruh bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue.

"Aku senang sekali, Bi! Oh iya, mana Baekhyun dan Jongdae?"

"Bibi menyuruh mereka mengambil mixer di lemari sana." Tunjuknya pada lemari seukuran tubuh Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang terbuka.

Luhan segera menghampiri lemari yang ditunjukkan Bibi Yixing.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah, Jongdae-ya! Tebak apa yang dikatakan Papa."

 _Duk!_

"Aduh, kepalaku! Kau sih, dorong-dorong." Gerutu Jongdae sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang ia pikir akan menjadi benjol bertingkat seperti kartun Shinchan.

"Maaf!" Gumam Baekhyun sambil memegang mixer.

"Jadi, Papa bilang apa, hyung?" Tanya keduanya penuh rasa penasaran kepada kakak rusanya.

"Papa memang tidak berkata akan pulang malam ini. Tapi, papa akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk pulang. Dan kau tahu tidak? Papa bahkan lupa kalau besok ulang tahun mama!" Seru Luhan, masih kesal dengan sifat pelupa papanya itu.

"Mwo? Ya ampun, papa pelupa sekali sih!" Keluh Jongdae.

"Kita do'a kan saja, semoga papa cepat pulang, dan bisa ikut membantu kita menyiapkan kejutan untuk mama besok."

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengangguk.

"Semoga papa pulang malam ini juga. Oh iya hyung, kirim pesan pada papa deh! Beritahu, kalau pulang malam ini, masuk ke rumah secara diam-diam menggunakan kunci cadangan yang ada di bawah pot bunga mawar kesukaan mama. Dan jangan tidur di kamar mama. Ayo cepat kirimi papa pesan dulu!" Seru Jongdae sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya heboh, memburu Luhan agar segera mengirimi pesan singkat kepada ayahnya itu.

Luhan berdecak, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Iya, iya. Sabar dong."

"Anak-anak, mana mixernya? Ayo bantu bibi mencampur bahannya!" Seru Yixing dari dapur. Baekhyun dan Jongdae pun buru-buru menghampiri Yixing.

"Bi, bibi!" Bisik Baekhyun, memanggil Yixing.

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Janji ya, jangan beritahu mama dahulu soal ini!"

Yixing tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya yang sangat dalam.

"Tenang Baekkie-ku sayang. Rahasiamu aman pada Bibi."

TBC

* * *

 _Buru-buru. Takut kehabisan kuota! :v_

 _Btw, happy birthday Suho mama!_

 _._

 _._

 _-0:15 WITA-_


	2. Chapter 2

**H** appy **B** irthday, **M** ama!

 **K** risho **F** iction

 **G** enre : **F** amily, **H** umor

 **R** ating : **T**

 **W** arning :Suho!Gs. Alternative Universe. Typo[s].

.

* * *

 **Wu's Family**

 **-Wu Yifan (Husband/Father)**

 **-Wu Junmyeon (Wife/Mom)**

 **-Wu Luhan (Eldest, 1st grade Junior High School)**

 **-Wu Baekhyun (Jongdae's twin. 5th grade Elementary School)**

 **-Wu Jongdae (Baekhyun's twin. 5th grade Elementary School)**

 **-Wu Zitao (Sehun's twin. First class of Kindergarten)**

 **-Wu Sehun (Zitao's twin. First class of Kindergarten)**

* * *

Lima bersaudara itu diantar oleh bibi mereka ke rumah. Namun yang paling tua meminta agar mereka jangan diturunkan di depan rumah mereka. Jadi, berjarak sekitar tiga rumah sebelum rumah mereka, mereka sudah diturunkan.

Luhan meminta Baekhyun dan Jongdae untuk menggendong dua adiknya. Sementara dirinya memegang kue yang sudah mereka buat bersama Bibi Yixing.

Luhan menyembunyikan badannyanya di balik pagar. Dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya, untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Jongdae-ya, Baekhyun-ah, cepat kemari!" Seru Luhan sedikit berbisik. Sepasang kembar yang menggendong sepasang kembar lainnya pun tergopoh-gopog menghampiri Luhan.

"Kenapa hyung?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan menunjuk mobil berwarna blue metallic yang terparkir rapi di pekarangan rumah mereka. Pertanda bahwa sang ibu sudah ada di dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Kalian semua ikuti aku menuju pintu belakang. Aku akan masuk, lalu menyembunyikan kue ini. Kemudian kita kembali lagi ke pintu depan. Mau tidak mau kita harus berbohong pada ibu kalau di tanyai macam-macam."

"Tapi, Lulu hyung, mama bilang kita tidak boleh berbohong." Sahut Tao dengan wajahnya yang polos.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu mendekati Sehun juga Tao yang ada di gendongan kembar tertua.

"Adik-adikku sayang, hyung tidak berbohong. Kita akan membuat kejutan untuk mama. Kalian tahu kan, kalau besok adalah ulang tahun mama?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Nah, jadi, kita akan membuat kejutan. Mama tidak boleh tahu tentang kue ini. Jadi adik-adikku yang manis ini cukup diam saja dan turuti apa kata Lulu hyung, Baekkie hyung dan Chennie hyung, arraseo?"

Dua anak itu mengangguk polos, hanya bisa menuruti apa kata kakak tertua mereka.

"Anak pintar! Sekarang, hyung akan masuk terlebih dahulu. Ingat! Jangan membuat keributan sedikitpun. Mama bisa curiga nantinya."

"Arraseoyo!" Sahut mereka berdua. Sementara si magnae kembar hanya diam dan menatap gerak-gerik hyungnya yang membuat mereka bingung.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya dengan cara mengendap-endap. Dirasa aman, ia kemudian memberi kode agar saudaranya mengikuti langkah kakinya. Dengan cara yang sama, Baekhyun dan Jongdae memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Baekhyun menepuk pantat Tao saat anak itu bergerak-gerak berlebihan di punggungnya. Kemudiania berbisik pelan.

"Tao, kau berat. Jangan banyak gerak!"

Tao memasang wajah cemberut yang imut, kemudian mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di leher Baekhyun.

.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu belakang. Luhan berbalik untuk member aba-aba.

"Kalian cukup tunggu hyung disini dan jangan rebut. Hyung akan masuk dan menaruh kue ini. Hyung tidak akan lama kok. Sehunnie, Tao-ya, mengerti?"

Sehun dan Tao mengangguk. Mendapatkan anggukan dari keempat saudara lainnya, Luhan pun menjalankan misinya.

Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menengok ke arah jendela, memastikan bahwa keadaan dapur benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada orangㅡterutama mamanya sendiri. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam dapur, ia pun membuka pintu dengan sangaaat perlahan.

Luhan berhasil membuka pintu tanpa suara deritan. Ia pun masuk dengan langkah mengendap-endap dan begitu waspada. Juga sedikit terburu-buru.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sensasinya bahkan melebihi dari sensasi dimarahi guru paling killer di sekolahnya. Mata yang memicing, gerak kaki yang begitu hati-hati, dan nafas yang sedikit ditahan. Luhan epertinya memiliki kelebihan dalam bidang menyusup.

Ia berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak di bawah oven. Itu adalah lemari kosong dan Ia paham betul kalau ibunya sangat jarang membuka lemari itu. Dan beruntungnya, lemari itu memiliki kunci.

Tangannya bergetar saat mengunci pintu lemari itu. Ia masih sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah pintu dapur. Serius, ia deg-degan sekali. Jantungnya serasa turun ke kantung kemihnya.

' _Berhasil!'_ pekiknya dalam hati.

Secepat kilat, Luhan melesat pergi dari situㅡmencoba meninggalkan tanpa suara. Kemudian ketika ia sampai di luar, pandangan lega Jongdae dan Baekhyun menyambutnya.

"Berhasil!" gumam Luhan sangat pelan. Lalu mengajak adik-adiknya pergi ke pintu depan lagi.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung mereka dapatkan ketika mereka memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatu masing-masing.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun menyenggol Luhan, selaku anak tertua.

"Err, kami bermain ke rumah Bibi Yixing."

"Mama, kami membuat kue!"

' _Tidak, Sehunnie!'_ Teriak Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jongdae dalam hati.

"Kue?"

"Emm, yeah, kami di ajak Bibi Yixing untuk membuat kue. Katanya ada yang memesan kue seperti biasa ma. Dan kebetulan kami ada disitu. Jadi kami membantu Bibi Yixing." Jelas Luhan dengan wajah semeyakinkan mungkin. Kemudian Ia mencoba memberi kode pada Jongdae agar membawa dua adik kembarnya yang kecil itu pergi. Pikiran mereka yang polos dan jujur itu malah berbahaya di saat seperti ini.

"Eoh, Sehunnie, Tao, ayo kita main robot dan mobil dengan Jongdae hyung seperti kemarin. Mau tidak?"

Sehun dan Tao mengangguk-angguk semangat,"Hyung, punya Tao yang Bumblebee yaa?"

"Iya. Ayo Sehun, Tao."

Tersisalah Junmyeon, Luhan dan Baekhyun di ruang tengah yang hening dan entah mengapa malah terasa mencekam.

"Kenapa mama malah merasa kalian ini menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Demi koleksi panda milik Tao. Ibunya ini memiliki insting yang luar biasa.

"Mama kenapa sih, berprasangka buruk pada kami. Kami kan hanya pergi ke rumah Bibi Yixing, membantunya dan bermain dengan Jongin disitu, tidak lebih. Kenapa harus dicurigai?" Gerutu Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

Junmyeon yang gemas pun menarik bibir Luhan yang mengerucut itu.

"Mamaa! Sakiiiit!"

"Arasseo, arasseo. Mama percaya dengan kalian. Sekarang sudah jam 6. Mama yakin kalian belum mandi. Cepat mandi. Sekalian juga ajak Sehun juga Tao untuk mandi. Mama akan memasak untuk makan malam, mengerti?"

Dengan kompak, dua bersaudara itu memberi hormat sambil berdiri dan berseru dengan kencang.

"Siap, kapten!"

.

.

.

Sudah larut malam. Hanya ada bulan yang bersinar terang, di temani oleh taburan bintang yang berjarak jarang-jarang. Hewan-hewan malam sudah berkeliaran. Melodi yang diciptakan jangkrik sudah mulai terdengar. Kunang-kunang mulai beterbangan dengan tubuhnya yang menyala-nyala cantik. Meskipun begitu, kepadatan kota belum juga berkurang.

Kediaman Wu sudah tenang, pertanda para penghuninya sudah terhanyut di alam mimpi masing-masing.

Di malam yang sepi itu, ada sebuah mobil mercedes benz keluaran teranyar membelah kesunyian malam di komplek perumahan itu. Dan berhenti tepat di kediaman Wu.

Dari dalam mobil itu, keluar lah seorang pria jangkung yang, wah! Terlihat gagah dan berkarisma. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang rupawan itu.

Setelah memberi salam pada seseorang di dalam mobil, dan mobil itu pergi menjauhinya, Ia membuka gerbang rumahnya perlahan.

Kemudian ia menutup gerbangnya perlahan pula.

' _Masuk ke rumah secara diam-diam. Di bawah pot bunga mawar favorit mama sudah kami taruh kunci rumah. Jangan berisik ya pa. Terus, jangan tidur di kamar mama. Tapi tidur di kamar Luhan. Kami sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk mama saat pagi hari.'_

"Pot bunga mawar..aish. Bunga mawar yang ditanam Junmyeon kan banyak." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa deretan pot pertama.

"Ah, Luhan tidak menyusahkanku untuk mencari." Ujarnya lirih sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yifan mencoba untuk tidak menghasilkan suara sekecil apapun saat membuka pintu.

.

Sepi. Itulah suasana yang di dapatnya ketika membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum ketika menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Ia merindukan suasana rumah ini.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan meletakannya di tempat yang semestinya, ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Matanya menatap lekat ke kamar tempatnya dan istrinya tidur, lalu tersenyum. Sejujurnya Ia sangat ingin masuk dan memeluk tubuh mungil isterinya itu. Tapi demi berlangsungnya kejutan, Ia menggurungkan niat itu dan berjalan melewati kamar itu. Dan menuju kamar yang ada di sebelahnyaㅡkamar putra sulungnya.

Perlahan, Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan kamar yang rapi. Dan di dindingnya di tempeli banyak poster pemain bola oleh empunya kamar. Dan sang pemilik kamar sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur berukuran sedangnya.

Yifan menghampiri putra sulungnya itu dan memandangi wajah damai nan lugu anaknya ketika tidur. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap surai madu milik anak remajanya. Yang kini sudah berumur 13 tahun.

Yifan tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Luhan, namun mata rusanya itu membuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Eoh, papa..?"

Yifan tersenyum, "Lama tidak bertemu, Luhannie."

Luhan terbangun dan langsung memeluk perut ayahnya.

"Papa, Luhan kangenn~"

Yifan menciumi rambut Luhan, menghirup baunya yang amat sangat dirindukannya selamaㅡhampirㅡsetengah bulan ini.

"Papa juga."

Setelah saling melepas rindu, Yifan duduk menemani Luhan di kasurnya. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia tidak menikmati moment seperti ini dengan anak tertuanya semenjak Luhan sudah beranjak remaja.

"Luhan-ah, apa kamu mau mengambilkan piyama di kamar mama? Tidak nyaman kalau papa harus tidur dengan baju kerja."

Luhan bergumam, "Bagaimana kalau ketahuan mama?"

"Jangan buat suara gaduh. Mama kamu itu pasti terbangun kalau mendengar suara ribut. Hati-hati ya!"

Luhan mengangguk, pasrah. Ia kembali pada perannyaㅡmenjadi penyusup.

.

.

.

"Aigoo! Papa! Tadi sangat mendebarkan, ya ampun… aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan terjatuh. Setelah itu aku buru-buru mencari tempat sembunyi. Untungnya, mama tidur lagi."

Yifan tertawa pelan,"Dasar ceroboh. Makanya lain kali hati-hati!"

Yifan sudah berganti baju dengan piyama yang sudah dibawakan Luhan susah payah.

"Bolehkah papa tidur denganmu, Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum,"Tentu. Aku tidak pernah lagi tidur dengan papa sejak kelas empat sd."

Yifan tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menyusul Luhan untuk berbaring.

"Selamat tidur, Papa."

"Selamat tidur, Luhannie."

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali bangun pagi ini adalah Jongdae. Ia segera membangunkan Baekhyun untuk memulai rencana mereka yang sudah mereka rancang kemarin.

 _Bangunkan Luhan hyung_

"Rumah masih sepi." Ujar Jongdae member kabar terkini soal rumah mereka. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar mereka, berlagak layaknya seorang aktor.

Mereka segera memasuki kamar Luhan.

"Omona! Papㅡ!"

"Sssst!"

Jongdae buru-buru membekap mulut saudara kembarnya yang cerewet itu.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut. Tapi jangan berisik! Kalau mama bangun, rencana kita gagal!"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Lalu berjalan ke arah para tukang tidur. Oh yeah. Luhan dan ayahnya merupakan tukang tidur sejati.

"Pa, Papa. Bangun."

"Lulu hyung, bangun, cepat!"

Mereka menggoyangkan tubuh hyung dan ayahnya dengan brutal. Siapa yang tidak terganggu dengan itu. Mau tidak mau, Luhan dan Yifan membuka matanya.

"Papaa~ Baekkie kangeen!"

Baekhyun segera menyerbu ayahnya yang bahkan masih belum bangun dengan sempurna.

"Aigoo!"

"Chennie juga kangenn~!"

"Akhh!"

Dobel karung beras menimpa perut Yifan. Luhan yang melihatnya pun tertawa.

"Eh, jangan berisik!" Tegur Luhan, tersadar.

"Baekkie, misi pertama, berhasil. Sekarang misi kedua."

 _Papa mengambil kue bersama Jongdae. Luhan dan Baekhyun membangunkan mama sekaligus twins magnae._

"Nah, itu rencananya. Jadi Papa ambil kue dengan Jongdae. Nih, kuncinya." Ujar Luhan sembari melempar kunci lemari.

"Okay, sir!" Gumam Yifan, mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada kedua anaknya yang masih betah di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

"Lulu hyung yang buka pintunya!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

Dengan perlahan, Luhan membuka kamar mamanya. Ketiga adiknya mengekor di belakang.

"Tao, mau membangunkan mama?" Tawar Luhan.

Tao mengangguk. Dengan langkah kecilnya, ia menaiki ranjang mamanya, dibantu oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan.

.

 _Meanwhile…_

.

"Papa! Punya mancis tidak?"

"Sebentar, papa cari di sini."

Yifan sibuk membuka laci-laci yang ada di dapur, mencari alat pemantik api alias mancis.

"Tidak ada." Gumam Yifan pelan.

"Yaah…bagaimana ini, Pa?"

Yifan mencabut lilin yang sudah tertancap manis di atas kue buatan Yixing.

"Bawa kuenya dan ikuti papa." Titah Yifan, kemudian mendekati kompor gas.

Ia menyalakan kompornya dan segera mendekatkan sumbu lilin ke atas api yang menyala-nyala.

Setelah semua lilin telah menyala, Yifan mematikan kompornya dan mengambil alih kue yang ada di tangan Jongdae.

"Nah, kamu naik duluan. Biar papa nyusul."

"Oke, pa!"

Yifan mengiringi langkah cepat Jongdae dengan langkah kaki yang di perlambat. Sengaja.

.

Saat Jongdae memasuki kamar, Yifan berhenti di balik dinding. Menunggu aba-aba berikutnya.

.

"Luhan hyuuung! Temani aku ke kamar mandi dong!" Bujuk Jongdae ketika ia memasuki kamar.

Luhan mengernyit, "Huh? Kau sudah kelas 5 sd, masa' ke kamar mandi minta di temani?"

Jongdae mengutuk hyungnya itu diam-diam. Kenapa hyungnya ini bodoh sekali?

"Aigoo, hyung ayolah..cepaaat!"

Luhan tidak tahan mendengar rengekan Jongdae. Ia pun mengikuti kemauan adiknya itu.

"Sebentar ya, ma, adik-adikku. Kakak kalian yang jahil itu takut ke kamar mandi!"

Junmyeon menegur dengan suara dibuat semengerikan mungkin.

"Luhan.."

Luhan nyengir,"Hehe, maaf maa~!"

Jongdae segera menyeret Luhan keluar, lalu menutup pintu kamar mamanya.

"Dasar hyung tidak peka! Lihat tuh! Papa nungguin, tau." Omel Jongdae sambil menunjuk papanya yang masih setia memegangi kue.

"Oh, kupikir kau benar-benar ingin ke kamar mandi."

Jongdae memberengut, dan Luhan tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Yifan menengahi,"Sudah, sudah. Ayo, kalian yang buka pintunya."

Luhan dan Jongdae tersenyum cerah. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu!

"Hana..Dul..Set!"

 _Cklek_

"Happy birthday to you..happy birthday to you.."

Junmyeon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dan ketika itu pula ia merasa jantungnya berpindah tempat.

Suaminya datang. Memegang kue tart dengan lilin di atasnya, lengkap dengan baju piyama yang masih kusut disana-sini dan rambut yang kurang tertata.

Junmyeon speechless. Sementara anak-anaknya bertepuk tangan riuh sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Mama, bangun dong!" Seru Baekhyun.

Junmyeon hanya menurut saat Baekhyun menggiringmya untuk bangun dari tidur dan berdiri di hadapan Yifan. Junmyeon terhipnotis oleh senyuman hangat sang suami yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Mamaa~potong kuenya dong!"ㅡTao.

"Tiup lilin dulu, ma!"ㅡSehun.

Yifan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Junmyeon. Kemudian menyejajarkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Sayang? Hey, kenapa blank begitu? Merindukanku, hm?"

Junmyeon berkedip, lalu mendorong Yifan agar menjauh dan membuang muka. Yifan menahannya dan menghadapkan kue yang sudah dinanti oleh perut anak-anak mereka.

"Umm..err..kapan kau datang?" Tanya Junmyeon. Ia selalu gugup jika dihadapkan dengan situasi ini. Mengabaikan bahwa pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama.

"Nanti saja bicara masalah itu. Sekarang, tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan."

Junmyeon tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya. Membuat sebuah permohonan di dalam hatinya. Baru kemudian membuka matanya dan meniup lilin.

"Yeeeeyy!"

Anak-anaknya bertepuk tangan heboh. Dan Tao sudah merengek-rengek ingin segera makan kue.

"Arraseo, ayo kita turun dan makan bersama."

.

.

.

"Yifan, ngomong-ngomong, kita semua masih pakai piyama, loh." Bisik Junmyeon, menyebarkan pandangan hangatnya pada kelima anaknya yang asyik melahap kue.

Yifan merangkul bahu sempit isterinya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala sang isteri.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumam Yifan pelan, kemudian membaui rambut wanitanya yang sehalus sutera.

"Yifan, jangan di depan anak-anak!" Tegur Junmyeon, tidak nyaman kalau harus menebar kemesraan di depan anak-anaknya.

"Anak-anak, apa kalian sudah selesai makan?" Tanya Yifan. Mereka menggeleng serempak.

"Selesaikan saja dulu. Papa dan mama ingin pergi ke kamar."

Tao berdiri dari kursinya, dan hyung-hyungnya langsung ribut, takut Tao terjatuh.

"Papa sama mama mau tidur ya?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Iya. Papa lelah sekali karena pekerjaan kemarin. Yang lebih tua, nanti bereskan meja, ya." Ujar Yifan memberi perintah. Dan disahuti para tetua dengan malas.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat rindu dengan kalian semua. Terutama denganmu."

Junmyeon mendorong kepala Yifan agar tidak dekat-dekat. Bukannya ia tidak kangen. Tapi, ia terlalu malu.

"Kenapa kau cheesy sekali?" gumam Junmyeon, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yifan.

"Entahlah. Merindukanmu?"

"Ya! Hentikan itu!"

Tak tahan dengan sikap cheesy Yifan, Junmyeon memukul pelan dadanya.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Junmyeon kemudian.

"Tadi malam. Jam satu. Dan aku tidur di kamar Luhan. Apa kau tahu? Semua ini ide anak-anak. Luhan menelponku, dia pikir aku akan pulang. Tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai. Untunglah, pekerjaanku tidak banyak. Jadi aku mengerjakannya dengan cepat agar putra sulungmu itu tidak memukulku dengan tongkat bisbolnya karena mengingkari janji."

Junmyeon tertawa. Kemudian bergelung dalam pelukan hangat prianya itu.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang manja sekarangㅡaduh!"

Junmyeon memukul dada Yifan lagi.

"Jangan dipukul terus dong.."

"Kau kan kuat. Ku pukul berkali-kali pun tidak apa-apa."

Yifan terkekeh,"Pukullah sesukamu. Pukulanmu tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Oh, jadi kau meragukan kemampuan judo-ku?" seru Junmyeon agak meninggi. Suaminya ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah ku temui." Ujar Yifan, sarat akan keambiguan.

Junmyeon memajukan bibir. Kemudian ingin bangkit dari kasurnya. Namun Yifan menahannya.

"Mau kemana, princess? Temani prince-mu ini mengobrol, sayang."

Junmyeon merona. Ia hanya menurut saat Yifan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Cantik."

"Berhenti membuatku terbang, Fan."

Yifan tergelak,"Kau lucu sekali, sayang."

Junmyeon ingin menjauh saat Yifan mulai menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Yifan, aku belum mandi.."

Ia mengeluh saat Yifan mengendusinya bagaikan seekor anjing.

"Aku juga belum mandi. Mau mandi bersama?" tawar Yifan dengan seringai tampan namun menyebalkan.

Junmyeon merona lagi,"Terserah."

Yifan mengecup bibir Junmyeon singkat. Lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ayo kita berikan adik untuk Tao dan Sehun!"

"Yaa! Andwae, andwaee! Turunkan aku! Lima anak sudah cukup, faaan!"

.

End(?)

* * *

.

 _How was it? Bad? Oh, okay._

 _Thanks for reading my stories. if you like, you can give some of review, follow me/stories, favourite me/stories, or do anything._

 _Tapi ingat, jangan ada yang plagiat, ini itu dan segalanya_

 _[eleh, cerita abal gini gak ada keles yang mau plagiatin!]_

 _/mengunci suara hati/?_

 _Okay, just it. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!_

.

 _ㅡ_ _0:50 Wita_ _ㅡ_


End file.
